Gift of Recognition
by Fey Halfkin
Summary: [Rushwater] The result of 'By the High Ones'. Where Halfkin attends his child's birth, despite an old trauma triggered by the scent of birthwaters.


Gift of Recognition  
  
  
  
Halfkin felt torn. Normally he wasn't around for the births, instead off with the wolves, but this cub was of his blood. A spark of parental possession made him wander with the rest of the tribe to where Dawnmist was already in labor. Halfkin's best-friend, Snowbird, turned and looked surprised to see him here. Black hair with white steaks in a braid only highlighted the question in her eyes. However as she opened her mouth to say something Birchbark was calling him in with a pointed look.  
  
A sigh and he made his way inside the den. "What now?" he asked the young midwife.  
  
"You'll be a while more," Birchbark was saying to Dawnmist with a smile, "but everything is going fine." She sat back on her heels and brushed her hair out of her face. "That should give us time to sort out the arrangement here."  
  
"How do you mean?" Halfkin asked as he settled down by the entrance. His wolf nature didn't see a problem to arrange and he felt uncomfortable being here. Stomach churned as if he'd eaten some bad meat but he wouldn't show it to his tribemates. "Purehaven will be father to this cub."  
  
"That's not the issue here, though," Birchbark said. "The stress of the birth is relieved when mother, father and child lock-send with each other. This is also the moment when the cub's parents hear its soul name in the birthsong." She flashed a quick grin which Halfkin noticed, but ignored. Thinking about this hurt his head.  
  
"I don't know this from personal experience, of course, but I know that the cub's soul name plays an important part in the birthsong, and that's why you have to be the one to lock-send with Dawnmist."  
  
Trusting her learning Halfkin nodded as the midwife turned to Purehaven, who looked shocked. "I'm sorry, Purehaven," she said. "You could lock-send with Dawnmist, but you wouldn't hear the cub's name. You're not her sire. Dawnmist will receive emotional support from your sending, but the actual birth will only be relieved if Halfkin takes this task. It's up to you three to decide, but don't take too long for it." She retreated to a far corner and sat down, keeping a sharp eye on Dawnmist's physical condition, but staying quiet. Dawnmist turned to Purehaven.  
  
They exchanged glances that had a slight unfocused tint that meant they were sending. Embarrassed and feeling sick Halfkin kept his gaze on the floor, using each moment to steady himself. The bond with his wolves helped greatly. Nobody seemed to notice anything wrong for which he was grateful.  
  
**Grehn,** Halfkin's head snapped up and amber eyes went to hers at the use of his soul name.  
  
**Whisp?** he replied. His skin started feeling too warm inside for comfort but she didn't seem to see it.  
  
"This is our cub," Dawnmist said, returning to normal speech. Probably to include Purehaven he supposed. "Please share her birth with me, and let her come into this world with as little effort as possible."  
  
Halfkin smiled and nodded his consent. She needed the support...though Purehaven should be giving it. But he dismissed the thought and went to help her. Birchbark took this as her cue to take over. She smiled at Dawnmist as she knelt next to her again.  
  
"With Halfkin's and Purehaven's help, this will be over before you know it. Halfkin, sit in front of her and hold her hands... Yes, like that. Good. Purehaven, sit behind her and help her up to a crouch. The cub will come out by herself, but there's no harm in helping by letting the cub move down rather than forward." She waited until they had taken their position, then she took position next to Halfkin.  
  
"Dawnmist, you have to start this. Locksend with your cub and encourage her." Dawnmist closed her eyes and concentrated. Birchbark nodded at Halfkin. "Your turn. Start lock-sending with Dawnmist and relieve her from some of the strain of the contractions."  
  
Halfkin frowned, but when he started sending he found that it was many times easier than normal, and soon he was caught up in Dawnmist's labor. Dawnmist's breath was going faster now, and the contractions started coming in quick succession. Birchbark checked the signs announcing each one and encouraged Dawnmist to push at the right time.  
  
The two elves were sweating profusely by now, and slowly a sound started reverberating in their combined minds. It was vague and indistinct at first, but soon it occupied all their attention. A single sound: Tlel. The joy of hearing their cub's soul name rushed through them. Vaguely he heard Birchbark say some encouragement to Dawnmist. He ignored it and focused on the life he heard instead.  
  
The haze cleared swiftly left as Tlel came into the world. For a few heartbeats Halfkin regretted the loss of contact. Birchbark was holding a tiny elf with short, shaggy brown hair plastered to her head. Her eyes were squeezed tightly shut, and she wriggled her arms and legs. Then the silence was broken by the cub's cry, indicating her first, painful breath of air.  
  
The cub was carefully placed in Dawnmist's arms.  
  
"Isn't she beautiful?" Dawnmist said. Both Purehaven and Halfkin moved closer, and Birchbark retreated with a smile on her face. The birth water made Halfkin fully uneasy and while his elven side wanted to stay his wolf self growled to leave. Neither of the two new parents paid attention as Halfkin slipped off after a minute, seeking the fresh air outside.  
  
It was close to dawn on the next day when the tribe gathered around the Elder Tree. Dawnmist carefully climbed out of Sweet Tear's den to the ground, where Purehaven handed her the carefully wrapped bundle that was their daughter. Dawnmist accepted her and walked slowly towards Wildstar, to perform the age-old ritual of Wolfrider births.  
  
"Hers is a Wolfrider's soul name," she said. "But the tribe may call her Beechnut."  
  
And Halfkin joined the rest of the tribe in howling a welcome to the new edition of their family as Chieftess Wildstar accepted the cub happily. And the look of both the parent's faces made the giving up of raising Beechnut disappear completely, leaving him to return back to his old life with a grin. 


End file.
